Enseñando y aprendiendo
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sasuke está enamorado, y necesita una pequeña ayuda...


**Enseñando a Sasuke, aprendiendo de Sakura, y viceversa (OS)**

Habían pasado algunos meses, desde que la cuarta guerra shinobi había terminado, todos estaban felices en sus aldeas, terminando con las reconstrucciones, y disfrutando de la paz; Sasuke estaba allí por supuesto, en Konoha, era parte del equipo siete nuevamente, Sai había pasado al equipo de Gai, y Yamato se encargaba de los ex compañeros de Sasuke. Todo iba normal, como siempre, claro que una pequeña cosa había cambiado, y es que Sakura había dejado en claro que ya no sentía nada por el azabache, y es que no sólo lo había dicho en palabras a Naruto, Ino, o algún otro que le preguntara, sino que su actitud hacia él había cambiado mucho, le demostraba estar contenta por su regreso, hacían misiones juntos, y aún seguía llamándole Sasuke-kun, pero todo sonaba como amistad, todo se resumía simplemente a eso. La pelirosa trabajaba en el hospital los días que no estaba de misión, y sólo medio turno, ya que no quería abrumarse, pero tampoco deseaba olvidarse de la medicina.

Sasuke estaba con Naruto, estaban libres aquel día, y quizás unos días más, las misiones no eran tan seguidas como antes, aún no se normalizaba ese tema, la parte administrativa estaba recuperándose después de tanto tiempo. Ambos jóvenes caminaban en dirección del Barrio Uchiha, Sasuke vivía allí, su antigua casa estaba en proceso de restauración, pero al menos su habitación, la cocina, y el baño estaban habitables, a las demás habitaciones les faltaba muy poco para llegar a ser lo que eran; por el camino, el rubio observaba a su amigo con curiosidad, y es que sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con él.

—¿Qué te sucede, teme? —el rubio tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza, lo miraba con interés.

—Dobe… la amo —confesó sin más, y es que ya no podía negarlo más, y le era difícil planear algo él mismo, no había tenido experiencia alguna con chicas.

—¿La amas?, ¿puedo saber a quién? —Sasuke no sabía si decírselo, miró hacia todas partes, sólo por si acaso, se acercó al oído de su amigo, y se lo susurró, no quería que nadie se enterara—; ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Cállate, dobe! —gritó desesperado, intentando calmarlo en vano.

—Pero ella, no creí que ella pudiera… ¿en serio? —cuestionaba desconcertado el pobre rubio.

—Si sigues gritando y cuestionándome como un loco, ya no te diré más —advirtió, y al ver que Naruto asentía y callaba, lo hizo pasar a su casa, y habitación, para contarle a detalles—. Ella es muy inteligente, hermosa, su cabello, y esos labios, deseo tanto…

—¿Besarla?, cierto que aún no lo has experim… —el rubio recordó cierto episodio de su niñez, el cual implicaba a su mejor amigo—, hazlo compañero, bésala.

El pelinegro lo veía con algo de furia, él también recordó aquello por culpa de Naruto, es algo que quisiera olvidar, pero gracias al ojiazul, al menos aquel día, lo tendría presente; toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando de cómo podría hacer para invitarla a salir, él quería que ella lo conociera mejor, que no sólo tuviera en su mente que él era un vengador, que había sido un traidor, y que había asesinado por ello, además de que quizás hubiese destruido Konoha y asesinado a su mejor amigo. Quedaron al fin en un plan, era uno que no tendría pierde, y necesitarían la ayuda de alguien más para llevarlo a cabo, alguien que seguro no rechazaría su propuesta, por lo menos era lo que ellos creían.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa misma noche, Sasuke puso en marcha su plan, fue a casa de cierta persona, la que le ayudaría a obtener algo de experiencia, la situación era conveniente para ambos; llegó a la puerta de su departamento, respiró profundo, y llamó a su puerta, esperanzado de que al ella abrirla, no se la tirara en el rostro, esperanzado de que lo oyera de buena gana, y no le negara tal ayuda. Sakura oyó que llamaban a su puerta, acababa de salir de la ducha, ya estaba en pijamas y se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla; se acercó con tranquilidad a abrirla, no había a nadie a quien no le importaría mostrarse en esos atuendos, ya nada la avergonzaba, y su ropa de dormir no tenía nada de malo tampoco. Ella se sorprendió mucho al ver que aquel pelinegro era su visita, y se dio cuenta de que sí había alguien a quien no quería mostrarse así, se maldijo mentalmente por no preguntar antes, no era del todo cierto que ella ya no sintiera nada por él, pero se había dado por vencida del todo, aunque no dejó que su preocupación se reflejara en ella.

—Sasuke-kun, es extraño verte por aquí, y a estas horas, ¿has venido con Naruto? —cuestionaba aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, y buscando con la vista si había alguien más en los alrededores.

—Vine solo —el ojinegro se lo pensó un rato más, luego continuó hablando—. Necesito de tu ayuda, ¿puedo pasar?

Eso sí que la sorprendió totalmente, ¿el Uchiha necesitaba su ayuda?, era muy difícil de creer, pero tampoco quiso mostrarse interesada como lo hubiese hecho en otros tiempos, sólo le mostró el interés de una compañera, uno bajo control, que sabía usar para sus amigos; abrió la puerta un poco más, y le dejó entrar a su departamento. Sasuke entró, pero se quedó de pie, frente a las fotografías del equipo siete, observándolas detenidamente, una en la que estaban pequeños, donde él se mostraba algo enojado, y otra que se habían hecho hace un par de meses, y en esta última, la pelirosa no se mostraba tan emocionada como en la primera.

—Toma asiento —le señaló un sillón, y ella se sentó en otro cercano.

—No es necesario, no voy a tardar, sólo necesito una respuesta a mi solicitud, un sí, o un no —respondió con toda naturalidad cuando ya se había dado la vuelta para hablarle.

Era cierto que Sasuke había cambiado desde que regresó, se esforzaba por oír a quienes le hablaban, por intervenir si era necesario o se lo pedían, en alguna conversación, no contestaba con brusquedad en su voz, y aunque todos sabían que le sería difícil perdonar a los que hicieron tal barbaridad con su clan y él, o perdonarse así mismo, su actitud con un toque mínimo de amabilidad, que iba creciendo con el pasar del tiempo, no era fingida; aún más con su equipo, se mostraba interesado en sus asuntos, y al menos a ella dejó de llamarla molesta, la trataba mucho mejor que al rubio, y el trabajo en equipo era lo mejor que hacían juntos.

—¿Ayuda?, ¿solicitud?, eso es algo difícil de oír, especialmente de ti, pero adelante, te escucho —ella parecía burlarse, y el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos para mirarla.

—Iré al grano —soltó sin más—, me gusta una chica, y quiero que me ayudes.

¿Hablaba en serio?, ¿Sasuke pidiéndole a ella que lo ayudara con una chica que le gusta?, ¿ella, quien había estado enamorada de él?, todas estas preguntas cruzaron la mente de Sakura, y aún muchas más, en las cuales lo insultaba, y lo maldecía, pero como siempre, guardando las apariencias, no dejó que él notara su molestia.

—¿Quieres que te ayude hablando con ella por ti, o algo así? —ella se había levantado de su lugar, y lo encaró.

—No, eso lo haré yo —él estaba serio, y la pelirosa cada vez estaba más confundida—; quiero que me ayudes a practicar.

—¿Practicar? —le preguntó ella confusa y con el ceño levantado, pero mientras lo pensaba más, se daba cuenta de lo que él trataba de decir—, ¿estás loco?, ¿practicar?, por supuesto que no.

—Cálmate, no veo el inconveniente, somos amigos, no sientes nada por mí, así que solo será como un juego, y por tan solo unos días, tómalo como una pequeña misión —ahora su sonrisa de lado estaba presente, y ella sólo quería golpearlo por su atrevimiento.

—¿Qué implica "practicar" en tu diccionario? —ella sabía que no debía aceptar, pero por alguna extraña razón, le era difícil decir un "no" real.

—Nunca he invitado a una chica a salir, quiero practicar, te lo pediré a ti hasta que me salga bien, tú serás mi maestra y me dirás si me equivoco en algo o no, además… —lo siguiente era muy incómodo pedir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Además? —la paciencia de Sakura se iba agotando, se había cruzado de brazos, luego se sobaba el puente entre sus ojos, algo exasperada, intentando calmarse.

—Además —retomó él—, besarnos y esas cosas.

—¡Uchiha idiota, ¿por quién me tomas?!, ¡¿me crees capaz de hacer eso?! —ella gritaba, y él ni se inmutaba, seguía con aquella sonrisa tan suya.

—¿No lo harás? —quiso saber—, ¿no piensas ayudarme?, si lo haces, te deberé una muy grande, cuando me necesites para algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, pero… en realidad eres a la única a quien puedo pedirle algo así, y es justamente porque no sientes nada por mí.

Parecía que Sasuke estaba muy seguro de que casi todas las chicas de Konoha lo veían de manera romántica, a excepción de Ino quien estaba ahora felizmente con Sai, de Hinata quien ya salía con Naruto, y de Tenten, quien no tenía ojos para ningún chico; si ella lo meditaba bien, era su culpa que pensara que ya no sentía nada por él, pero era muy orgullosa como para decirle que solo ha estado pretendiendo el haberse olvido de su amor por él, y si se negaba, él pensaría otra cosa, y ahora sabiendo que le gustaba otra chica, sería más doloroso, luego ella pensó: ¿Podría beneficiarme algo de todo esto?, no tendría nada de malo tener mi primer beso de él, al menos podría sacar este tipo de provecho, y de todas maneras, me debería un gran favor, creo que ambos ganamos.

—Lo haré —contestó decidida—, pero con unas condiciones —él asintió para que prosiguiera—: Primero, nadie sabrá de esto, segundo, lo que hagamos, quedará aquí en mi departamento, y tercero, pase lo que pase, nunca volveremos a hablar de esto, sólo recordarás que me debes un enorme favor.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo de conformidad, y continuó—, vendré mañana a esta misma hora, será nuestra primera clase, prepárate.

Él se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, y abriendo la puerta, se marchó. Ella se quedó en shock, él nunca le había dado un beso, pensó que se estaba aprovechando para practicar un poco, quizás quería empezar a dejar esa actitud tímida con ese simple beso; la pelirosa no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y al día siguiente en el hospital, no estuvo muy atenta, tanto así, que le pidieron que regresara a descansar a casa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, ella ya había cenado, estaba tan sólo esperando a Sasuke, esta vez mejor vestida, una blusa decente, y una falda sobre las rodillas, no tenía que vestirse tan bien para él, además, ella no conocía a la muchacha que le gustaba al Uchiha, por lo que no sabía qué exactamente debía usar. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, el pelinegro siempre fue puntual, y esta no era la excepción; él entró sin preguntar esta vez, y ahora sí, tomó asiento, luego esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo a su lado, y la miró al fin, se le notaba un poco nervioso, o eso creyó la ojijade, pero allí estaban, y ya no darían marcha atrás, se iban a ayudar mutuamente.

—Estaba pensando, que pedirte una cita, sería para los últimos días, cuando tenga más confianza para decirlo; creo que las situaciones que pasaremos hoy, mañana y pasado, me ayudarán en ese aspecto —explicó como si de una misión se tratase, y es que así se lo había pedido que lo tomara.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? —no parecía interesada en el asunto, quiso aparentar aburrimiento, para que él no sospechara que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Besos —esto hizo que Sakura automáticamente tapara su boca con una de sus manos.

La sorpresa de ello la puso al descubierto, era algo de esperarse que se besarían, pero no lo creía tan pronto, y Sasuke lo decía como si realmente besar no significara nada, y es que quizás, pensó, que se debía a que la primera experiencia del Uchiha, no fue nada buena o placentera.

—Sí, ¿asustada?, ¿acaso no puedes? —esa pregunta la fastidió, sonó como a un reto, como si le fuese a decir que era una inútil por no poder hacerlo. Ella quitó la mano de sobre sus labios.

—Por supuesto que puedo, Uchiha —sonó molesta, pero no importó, ella pegó sus labios con los de él tan solo para callarlo y demostrárselo.

Ambos labios inexpertos, sintieron tal placer, que después de varios cortes para tomar aire, seguían en lo suyo, besándose, volviéndose expertos, dejando de golpearse, y comprender que la delicadeza en ellos era mejor, que las caricias en el rostro y en el cabello, hacían sentir más, y no podían negar que les gustaba... aquel beso de Naruto y el Uchiha, al fin fue olvidado, ya no quedaban rastros de ese mal recuerdo. Se separaron después de varios minutos, estaban agitados, sonrojados, agotados, y con los labios algo hinchados; ¿qué más daba?, lo habían disfrutado al cien, los dos dieron todo de sí, y habían aprendido al mismo tiempo, lo cual puso feliz a Sakura, aunque interiormente. Él la observaba, parecía querer saber lo que pensaba, hubiese pagado lo que fuera por ello, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil, ella se notaba enojada.

—Si ya estuviéramos en una cita, te estuviera dejando en tu casa, y me fuera a despedir, ¿esta sería una buena manera?, ¿el beso debe ser así? —cuestionó recomponiéndose de la vergüenza, y tratando de sonar serio.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo crees?, si yo fuera aquella chica —se levantó de su lugar para esconder el rostro mirando hacia otro lado, ya que sentía que el sonrojo de su rostro no se iba—, me hubiese gustado que mi primer beso, con el chico que me gusta, fuera más dulce, y simple, y no intentando comernos mutuamente.

—Entonces, déjame intentarlo —él se levantó también.

Sasuke se dio toda la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, puso sus manos con suavidad sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de la ojijade, y lentamente, sacando un suspiro de ella, juntó sus labios con la pelirosa; el pelinegro acariciaba los labios de ella, y no tan solo con sus labios, sino también con su lengua, la cual introdujo a medias, dejándole la sensación de querer más, luego se separó, dejando ver esa sonrisa arrogante, de que estaba seguro que lo había hecho bien, y más que bien, la palabra que rondaba su cabeza era "perfecto".

—Supongo que con un beso así, la dejo con ganas de más —en verdad era arrogante, eso no cambiaba en él, se creía el chico más deseado de Konoha. Ella salió de su aturdimiento.

—Idiota —seguía fingiendo ira—, si ya estás satisfecho con tu desempeño, puedes irte.

—Está bien, adiós Sakura —se acercó y le volvió a dar un dulce beso en la mejilla, como la noche anterior.

—Adiós, Sasuke-kun —él no la escuchó, ella lo había dicho cuando el pelinegro ya había salido de aquel departamento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto llegó temprano a la casa del Uchiha, entró como si nada, ya que no quería esperar a que le abrieran, pero Sasuke tenía preparado un balde de agua fría en la entrada, para alguien como el rubio, quien no tenía respeto por su casa; el agua cayó, y Naruto se mojó y gritó como loco, lo que despertó y levantó al pelinegro de la cama, y no de mal humor como hubiese sido en otro caso, sino con una sonrisa a la que Naruto ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—¡Teme!, ¡¿cómo puedes hacerme eso?, ¿acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?! —el rubio parecía dolido ante tal acción, pero una gran toalla le cayó sobre la cabeza.

—Tengo buenas noticias —decía mientras empezaba a prepararse un café—, la besé anoche.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado—, ¡te felicito!, ¿y cómo besa?

—No tengo que decirte eso, sólo es entre ella y yo, te aseguro que pronto te la presentaré oficialmente como mi novia; ya quiero empezar con la clase de esta noche, para luego ponerlo en práctica —a Sasuke no se le quitaba la sonrisa de felicidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Otra vez, lista, una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa algo más escotada, como no había cortado su cabello desde la guerra, en aquellos meses le había crecido un poco, al menos le llegaba a media espalda, pero ahora se lo había atado en una cola, y se había colocado un adorno en forma de pequeñas estrellas de colores, que brillaban a la luz; llegó las ocho, y el Uchiha apareció como habían quedado, esta vez, se acercó, y la besó en los labios, en forma de saludo, lo cual la dejó pensativa, muda, confundida, y enojada.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó airada, mientras tiraba la puerta de su departamento.

—Es que te ves más femenina, creí bueno recompensarte por ello —explicó con su media sonrisa. Se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior.

—Idiota —susurró dejándose caer a su lado, y cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó que él riera, y ella sonriera por verlo así—, ¿y hoy qué haremos?, supongo que lo mismo de ayer, o quizás ya quieras practicar sobre lo de pedir una cita…

—Caricias, y tomarnos de las manos, o algo así, creo que eso he visto que hacen las personas normarles —ella no terminaba de creerse que estuviera en una situación así, junto a él, y que justamente él, acabara de decir aquellas palabras.

—¿Y tú, eres anormal? —la cuestión no molestó para nada al pelinegro, al contrario, pareció divertirle.

—Eso creí, no le encontraba sentido, hasta que empecé a practicar —cuando dijo "practicar", su mano se había alzado hacia el rostro de la pelirosa.

El Uchiha sintió una corriente de nervios en ella, la había hecho temblar, pero no tenía idea de qué, no podía dejar de mirarla, su piel se sentía tan suave, que no dejaba de tocarla con suavidad, por miedo de estropearla; la caricia que había dejado en silencio y en expectativa a la mujer, no sólo quedó sobre su mejilla, sino que fue bajando, pasó sus dedos sobre los labios de esta, ella cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor, suspiró, su mano fue dibujando las curvas de su cuello, y delineándolo hacia abajo, tocándole los hombros, a quienes buscaba por debajo de la blusa, y luego delineaba los pechos de ella, aquellas curvas que se veían tan apetitosas, aunque no eran grandes, ni tan pequeños, eran perfectos. Sakura se sobresaltó con esto último, quiso empujarlo, no estaba preparada para ello, y él al percatarse de que había hecho algo que la incomodó, la abrazó.

—Lo siento —le susurró al oído—, no tocaré allí, ni en ningún otro lugar que no te agrade.

El abrazo duró unos cuantos segundos más, se soltaron, seguían observándose, esperando algo del otro, hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa, le comenzó a acariciar el rostro, y a él pareció agradarle aquel tacto, era suave, y cálido, él la miraba, veía cómo ella se acercaba más, parecía que quería besarle, pero no en los labios, Sakura era una vampiresa, de ello no cabía duda, se había apoderado de su cuello, y lo besaba primero delicadamente, y después le lamía, y luego le succionaba, dolía un poco, pero era tolerable. Vinieron besos, se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y más caricias donde se tenían permitido, era solo un juego, eso se repetía la pelirosa constantemente mientras lo disfrutaba… Casi una hora después, la ojijade le pidió a Sasuke que no se fuera sin mirarse al espejo.

—Sa-ku-ra —estaba un poco enojado, veía una gran marca en su blanquecino cuello, algo que todo el mundo notaría, y por lo que todo el mundo preguntaría.

—No te enojes —lo abrazó por detrás, asomándose por su cuello para que él la viera—, mañana dejaré que tú me hagas uno.

Y dicho esto, la segunda clase terminó, él volvería al día siguiente, con muchas ganas de aprender, y de enseñar cómo se deja un verdadero chupetón en el cuello.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La noche siguiente, él ya estaba allí, ella tenía un vestido de tiras, color blanco, el cabello de nuevo en una cola alta, dejando ver el apetitoso cuello, Sasuke lo primero que hizo, fue tumbarla al sillón y dejarle aquel beso que demoraría en irse, la hizo gemir, no estaba seguro de dolor, o placer, pero fuere cual fuere, no le importó mucho, quería vengarse por todas las burlas que recibió durante el día, y por todas las mentiras que tuvo que decir a todo el mundo, en especial a la Hokage; como sea, cuando terminó, y la miró, ella estaba sonrojada, de una forma, que no pudo evitar besarla en los labios, lo hizo con gentileza, esta noche parecía que no hablarían mucho, la teoría no ayudaba a mejorar, sólo en algunos casos, por ahora la práctica iba muy bien. Pasados unos minutos, esos besos fueron volviéndose más candentes, él iba subiendo sus manos por sus muslos, le besaba el cuello con sutileza, pero ya no quería sólo besarla, su cuerpo le demandaba algo más.

—E-espera, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —ella lo separó de sí, se limpiaba los labios, se bajaba el vestido que poco a poco había ido subiendo, y se levantaba de aquel sillón, dejándolo confuso.

—Enséñame a pedir una cita, dime cómo, sin sonar idiota —le suplicó éste. Sakura se impresionó, pero no importó, quería olvidar lo que casi podría haber sucedido antes.

—Está bien —contestó—. Para hacer ello, primero debes conocer un poco de ella, se podría decir que hay tres tipos de chicas; si es una muchacha tímida, no puedes ir tan galante e intimidarla, debes ganártela, averigua lo que le gusta, y sé su amigo, luego tú mismo hallarás la forma de pedirle que salga contigo.

—¿Qué más? —quiso saber algo interesado.

—Si la chica tiene un temperamento alegre y extrovertido, como el de Tenten o Ino, será más fácil, sólo necesitas observarle para conocer sus gustos, podrás encontrártela de pura casualidad, y unirte a lo que sea que esté haciendo, al final parecerá una cita, pero debes di-ver-tir-te —ella quería fastidiarlo, pero no lo logró del todo.

—¿Algo más? —él esperaba otra sugerencia.

—Si ella tiene un carácter fuerte… —la ojijade no sabía cómo explicarse, era ella prácticamente.

—¿Cómo tú? —su pregunta sonó acusadora.

—Sí, si es una chica terrible como yo, te será difícil invitarla salir, las chicas como yo no dejamos que… —él la cortó.

—¿No dejan qué?, ¿qué las conozcamos a fondo o algo así?, son molestas, pero no son tan terribles, es divertido fastidiarlas, imaginar qué están pensando, nunca sabes con qué te saldrán ahora, se hacen las duras, cuando en realidad son débi… —ella lo abofeteó.

—¡Lárgate ahora, creo que ya lo sabes todo de mí!, ¡ya practicaste lo suficiente, así que lárgate, y no seguiré con esto! —ella lloraba.

A él no le molestó la bofetada, pero sí le sorprendió, no quería hacerla sentir mal, no se lo decía específicamente a ella, hablaba en general, aunque Sakura se lo tomó como algo personal; él quiso acercarse, consolarla, decirle que lo sentía, que no lo había dicho por ella, y que ella no lo había dejado terminar, pero ella dio pasos atrás, alejándose de él, sin dejar de señalarle la puerta para que se fuera.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La siguiente noche, ella estaba en su cama, él no se apareció por allí, y eso era bueno, no quería verlo, sólo había desenterrado todo lo que creyó haber metido bajo tierra, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, y reconocer que aún lo amaba, que aquellos sentimientos latían con locura, y que había actuado como una tonta frente a él, no podía, su orgullo, por primera vez quería que fuera su orgullo el que ganara, y no el de cierto Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron dos noches más, salía de la ducha, como de costumbre, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, ya se había acostumbrado a ver el reloj a esa hora, esperanzada porque llegue su siguiente clase, pero no sería así, estaba segura de que él debía estar muy enojado, no la perdonaría por haberlo golpeado y echado de aquella forma, y debía olvidarse del gran favor que él iba a deberle.

—Al menos fue mi primer beso —se tocaba los labios, recordando cuando se había lanzado hacia él con tanta ferocidad, que la hizo reír.

La puerta sonó, ella abrió, aun estando en toalla, se había olvidado de ello, ni siquiera el aire que entró a través de la puerta, se lo hizo recordar, sólo se percató de ello, cuando Sasuke bajó su mirada hacia su pecho, y se sonrojó.

—¡Kyaaa! —gritó tapándose con sus manos su pequeño cuerpo. Él aprovechó aquel momento para entrar y cerrar la puerta, Sakura volvió a la realidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sakura, no quería llamarte "débil", no me refería a la palabra en sí, cuando lo dije, pensaba más en "sensible" —parecía ser una disculpa de Sasuke Uchiha, nada más y nada menos.

Él estaba volteado, no quería mirarla aún, ella sólo estaba envuelta en una diminuta toalla. Sakura se sintió mucho mejor al oírlo, sabía que no le mentía, y estaba segura de que no había forma más amable de disculparse para él, por lo que lo aceptó; se puso delante de él, lo miró, y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que ya es hora —dijo ella.

—¿Hora?, ¿para qué? —interrogó él.

—Para que la invites a salir, si ya puedes disculparte, dejando tu orgullo a un lado, y seguir siendo tú al mismo tiempo, estás listo, ve y búscala —la ojijade le sonrió, pero se volteó al instante, no quería que él la viera entristecerse.

—No tengo que buscarla, ella está aquí —la tomó del brazo, y la jaló hacia él con gentileza, viendo que habían lágrimas en aquellos ojos jade, los limpió con sus dedos; ella lo escudriñaba sin terminar de comprender—. Quería estar seguro de que tú aún me amabas, y tus labios me lo dijeron muchas veces.

—¡¿Q-qué?!, no, s-suéltame —le decía ella, como creyéndose engañada—, estás mintiendo.

—No miento, Sakura, yo te amo —ella lo volvió a mirar, quería ver la verdad en sus ojos, y la comprobó, él no mentía. Él la besó.

La besó con la pasión y ganas que no pudo demostrar antes, la besó con la experiencia ganada esos días de práctica, la acarició como había aprendido que a ella le gustaba, y al fin, tocó lo que no se le tenía permitido, él la deseaba, y nada le haría desistir, Sakura era sólo para él, sus risas, sus besos, sus caricias, sus lágrimas, sus fuerzas, su sensibilidad, él la conocía, la había descifrado, pero todo lo aprendido, tenía que llevarlo a la práctica.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto estaba comiendo ramen, estaba con Hinata, estaban esperando a Sasuke, quien les iba a presentar a su novia, y pues llegó a los minutos, tomado de la mano por nadie más que Sakura; el rubio sólo se emocionó aún más, no creyó que Sasuke lograra deshacer la careta que Sakura había formado para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero el teme lo logró, y se veía feliz a su lado.

—Te lo dije, sólo debía practicar —fue el susurro de Sasuke hacia su cómplice, quien invitó el ramen para celebrar.

**N/A: Era una idea que rondaba mi cabeza, espero no haber dicho disparates, como sea, creo que quedó bien, espero no decepcionar a nadie. Saludos.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO \(^.^)/**


End file.
